The Ice Cream Boy
by jack-adam
Summary: Seemingly a harmful favour for a brother, Yoh finds himself in the tangled web of his brother's plan of getting Anna for himself and Yoh out of his way. Who would Anna choose, the friendly IceCream seller, Yoh Asakura, or her boss, Hao Asakura. HaoAnnaYoh
1. Ice Cream

This is a story that randomly shot through my mind. Please read and review me.

CHAPTER 1

Anna looked at her watch.

It was twelve-thirty.

She chewed on her bottom lip impatiently, leaning against the wall behind her. He was late again. He always was, anyway, and there were times where she wondered why she even bothered to come to their meetings on time. It was just her darn bad luck that she was so concious on being punctual, even if it was merely something small and minor, like meeting her collegues at the coffee shop for a drink.

She guessed that Hao merely assumed that he was the leading character in their company, thus giving him the authortiy to boss her around, or to show up late for their meetings. Meetings was what Anna liked to call it; while Hao called it dates. She hated every atom in his body, but she knew she had no right to say that. Not if she wanted to get fired from her job, anyway.

She shut her eyes and clicked her tongue, peeking out of her carefully shut eyes for the hopeful appearance of Hao. First of all, it was **his** idea to meet outside of the bus station. It was **his** idea to meet at twelve. So where the **Hell** was he?

She glared at three schoolboys who were trying to check her out, and they scuttled away rather nervously.

She sighed. " I'm a ripe age of twenty-one," she muttered, almost to herself. " I've reached the age where I can get a driver's permit. I can do whatever I want without a curfew. . .and I'm being ditched away by some guy who's merely two years older than me like a piece of trash? God damn. . ."

" Excuse me, miss?" came a voice behind her.

She turned to glare at whoever called her, and her eyes widened with shock at who she saw. The person had a striking resemblance to Hao, just that he had a light blue apron across his body, and there was an ice-cream stall before him. He must have been one of those roadside ice-cream sellers, she thought. But the very fact that the cool and calm collegue at her work was selling ice-cream appaled her, and her mind only focused on one direct fact.

" Hao?" she blurted out.

He laughed. " Yes, many people call me that. You must be a friend of my brother."

" Brother?" she said incredilously. " He never told me he had one."

" Yes, well. . ." he started rather sheepishly. " We don't get along well."

She nodded for a moment before folding her arms across her chest. " So what did you call me for?" she asked. " I hope you weren't wishing to ask me to buy ice-cream."

" Well, yes and no." he admitted, and held outan ice-cream up to her; like a peace offering. " You looked like you were sad and tired, so I wanted to give one to you free of charge."

She looked surprised for a moment before smirking at him. " I hope this isn't one of your tactics to pick up women, because trust me, it's really corny."

The boy smiled. " It isn't, actually. I just felt like I met you somewhere before."

" Yet again, another corny comment." she said. " Can I count a third?"

He laughed. " You're really amusing."

" So are you." she said. " Yet, anyone could be wiuth a laughable attire like that."

" I hear that a lot." Yoh said, grinning.

Somehow she didn't find it irksome to talk to him. In fact, it was quite the opposite; she found it quite peaceful. His laughter was so similar to Hao's, yet so different at the same time. " What's your name?" she asked him, and he looked rather surprised at her sudden question. " It's Yoh. Is that your way of hooking up with men?" he said smugly.

" Don't try to be cute." she said warningly. " Or I'll send you to kingdom come."

" I wouldn't mind that place." he said. " It would be a pleasant change from my lifestyle now, anyway."

She raised an eyebrows. " Don't you like your job?"

" It has its downfalls." he said, leaning against the wall beside him, the ice-cream still in his hand, slowly melting away. " I mean, the pays' nothing close to my brother's."

" That goes without saying." she said.

Silence.

" Are you his girl-friend?" he asked.

" He wishes." she snorted.

Silence again.

" What's your name, then?" he asked her.

She bit her lip, finding it strange to just simply tell her name to a stranger like that. But somehow, she felt like she had met him before too. " It's Anna." she said. " Anna Kyoyuma."

" Nice to meet you." he said, raising out his free hand.

She hesitated for a minute, before taking it. His grip was firm and warm, and he had a welcoming smile plastered on his face, so much unlike his brother's.

He let go, and pointed the ice-cream at her, and she looked at him incredolously.

" Just take it." he said reassuringly. " You won't get fatter by it."

" Idiot." she said, but took it.

" Thanks." she added, as an afterthought.

" Anna? Sorry I'm late." Came a cool, crisp voice from behind her. She turned around, and came face-to-face with Hao's jaunty smirk, his hands in his pockets. " Something came up."

" Something always came up." she said coldly.

He grinned smugly at her for a moment before his line of sight was brought to the ice-cream in her hand. " You were eating ice-cream?" he said. " You hate cold foods."

" What do YOU know about me?" she said.

She glared at him, while there was a small flicker of anger in his eyes before he smiled once again. " Let's go." he said, and wiuthout looking back, he walked off. She looked sulkily at his back, and turned around to wave goodbye at Yoh when she noticed that he had left.

_" Yeah, me and my brother don't get along well."_ she remembered him saying. She blinked before turning around and walked off, following Hao's footsteps. " Yoh, is it?" she muttered to herself.

_" Nice to meet you." _she heard him say again in her mind.

" It's nice to meet you too." she said, almost to herself again, and walked on, without even looking back once more.

END CHAPTER 1

How is it? Love it? Hate it? It's almost totally different from A Girl Called Anna, isn't it? Now, please read and review, and I will try to update both fanfics as soon as possible!


	2. Wonder

Thanks for the reviews, people! This is chapter two everyone, please look out for the further additions of the love triangle in the following scenes.

CHAPTER 2

Anna looked out the window.

She was in her office, staring out the window, looking at nothing in particular. That boy from the ice-cream stand had a strange overwhelming power over her. Not in an obvious way, of course, but her heart beat faster by the second at the thought of him. It was strange how two brothers could be so alike and yet so different at the same time.

" Anna?" came Hao's coyingly sweet voice at the door.

She glared at the direction of his voice, not knowing whether to just ignore him and pretend she was no in, or to just walk out after he entered. She decided to settle with the first, being the fact that he could fire her whenever he wanted.

" What do you want, Hao?" she snapped, trying to sound like he had interrupted her in the middle of something important. Which he saw through right away, of course.

" Your report on the Baxton file is still not in." he said, and would have sound very much like the boss he was, if not for the cocky smile, and the definite lean of his standing position. " I would very much like to know when it would be possible for you to hand it to me."

" I'll get right down to it, **sir**." She added with an obvious press of sarcasm.

His eyebrows raised amusingly at her before walking over to her, and she hurriedly avoided eye contact, looking down at the paperwork below her. " So, Anna. . ." Hao started slowly, glancing at her, but she refused to even act like she had heard him. Used to her behavior, his hand caught her left in his, and he grinned as she felt her clench to his touch. " Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

" Yes." She said, and continued with whatever she was doing.

Getting slightly annoyed now, his hand left hers, before resting on her chin. The frosty act disappearing immediately, her hand whipped out to slap his hand away, glaring upwards at him. Triumphant with the ability to change her behavior, his hands drew themselves into his pockets. " Come to dinner with me tonight." He said, being an order now.

" And if I disagree?" she said coldly.

One hand whipped out and caught hers, and he lifted her to her feet, before slamming her backwards into the wall behind her. She winced in pain, but managed to keep that glare on her face. He smirked at her and his lips traveled down to her neck, kissing her soft skin gently. She seemed to freeze for a moment before she came to her senses, using her free hand to push him away, her hand whipping across his face soon afterwards.

Once again, he was used to that.

He pinned both her hands against the wall, the area between the two of them undeniably close now. He moved his head closer to hers, the smirk off his face now, which was now replaced with a shrewd, bitter look. " You're mine." He hissed aloud. " You belong to me."

" And who agreed to that?" he spat.

His grip on her tightened, and she winced in pain. " I don't care what you think or say." He said. " You're mine, and that fact's not going to change."

She bit her lower lip. It was bad enough when he was happy, let alone angry. There was something that crossed in his eyes when he got angry, and even the coldest part of her felt scared at the sight of that. And he knew her fear. He knew what she was afraid of.

" Kiss me." He said shrewdly.

" Over my dead body." She said tightly.

He smirked, and his lips pressed against hers. She clamped her lips firmly shut, but something inside her lost itself, the desire for his touch strengthening. His lips left hers for the shortest of a second, and her eyes opened dimly. He was smiling again.

" You're so tense. . ." he said softly. " Relax a little."

Something inside her broke, and her lips opened slightly. He took the moment to kiss her fully, his tongue entering her mouth, enjoying the sound of her moaning in desire.

Desire, that's right.

Desire for him.

Him only.

He kissed her forcefully. . .passionately. . .painfully, hearing her gasp into his mouth by the pressure, before he left her, his hands pulling themselves away from her hands. She glared at him, embarrassed by his destroying of her pride. She slapped him fully on the cheek, and he stepped back, smirking. " That was well worth the kiss." He said.

She looked away, biting her lip.

She hated him.

She hated his kisses.

Yet, why was it that she enjoyed them so much?

" I'll see you tonight." He said, leaving the room quietly.

She just stood there, her back facing him for a long moment, before pounding her fist against the wall next to her.

Hard.

Painfully hard.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" No, I'm not Hao Asakura." Hao said cheerfully at the three chatty schoolgirls who had approached his small ice-cream stand. " But I happen to be his brother. . .if that's counted as an honour in any case."

" His brother?" one of the girls asked, raising her eyebrows. " He never claimed to have a brother."

Yoh would have rolled his eyes, if he was not such a polite individual. He shrugged at them. They were merely one of the many people who had mistaken him for his much more well-known and popular brother of his. This scene had been played for the many months. . .maybe even years to past, and every day, there would be at least one person who mistook him for Hao.

" So let me get this straight. . ." another girl said, apparently struggling with the concept. " You're. . .not. . .Hao Asakura?"

" Correct." He said cheerfully.

They looked appalled and walked away, catching some second glances at him before disappearing out of sight. He sighed and leaned against the wall, nodding gratefully at the two young kids who had approached him to buy ice-cream. They paid and ran off, giggling happily. He smiled fondly at them before taking a small chocolate ice-cream for himself.

He looked at it reminiscently.

" I gave one of these to her yesterday." He said to himself, removing the wrapper off it, before biting into it.

He looked up at the sky above him.

" I wonder what she's doing now?" he whispered to himself.

END CHAPTER 2

Please read and review! Hao and Yoh will meet each other once again soon!


	3. Help

Lolz. I guess a lot of you hate Hao in this story. For those who are his fans, I will try my best to make him sweeter to Anna. But the main word is **try**. . .He's nicer in A Girl Called Anna, to say the least. All those who haven't read my other work, please check it out! Alright, this is where I stop rambling. And start on with the story.

CHAPTER 3

" You're my brother's messenger?"

A young college boynodded at theconfused-looking Yoh Asakura. " That's right, sir." he said, handingan envelope over to Yoh, who took it after a moment of hesitation. " He just told me to give this toa person who looks like him standing behind an ice-cream stand at the bus station. He didn't tell me anything after that."

" Didn't he even tellyou what he wanted to tell me?" Yoh asked, opening the envelope, and out dropped a pile of cards, arranged by a number sequence in his hands. He looked at the first one, and there were words on it, written in bold, red font.

_Come to my office._

" That's real cute." Yoh muttered. " Does he specify when?"

The boy pointed at the pile of cards, shrugging once more. " He said that all answers would be answered in the pile of cards that you're holding now." he said plainly. " I'm just supposed to stay here and wait for you to finish reading them. . .he wanted to keep the cards after you were done, apparently he's on this whole new deal on saving paper. . .is it alright if I take an ice-cream?"

" Go nuts." Yoh muttered. " The chocolate ones are two dollars, strawberry are one fifty, and the vanilla and oither flavours are a dollar each. Toppings cost twenty cents per cup full."

" Thanks." the boy said, reaching into the basket.

Yoh looked at the second card.

_In fifteen minutes._

" Saving paper my arse." Yoh sighed, leaning against the wall behind me. " Doesn't he even want to tell me what the matter is regarding? There's nobody to guard my stall!"

_I will tell you when you reach here._

The third card read out:

_That's what my messenger's for, dumbass. _

" Fantastic." Yoh said, impressed against his own will, looking at the three amazingly accurate cards in awe when he noticed an extra one at the back. He flipped it over, and there was one last message there.

_Thank you._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoh had never been inside his brother's office before.

The only two times he was there was at the welcoming party for Hao as the new manager, and the second was when he was still at his old job, and was delivering pizza for the security guards. But both times had only occured in the lobby, and this was going to be the first time that he had ever been past the lobby. And at the moment, he regretted that to the last atom in his body. It was way better than he had expected; the floors were marble-tiled, the walls were uncemented, glass polished from the top to bottom, looking magestic from where he was standing. He let out an impressed whistle.

" Thank you, once again." came his brother's voice from behind him.

Yoh turned, smiling. " Hello, brother."

" Hello." Hao did not return it, but a small smirk tugged on his lips. " I suspect you're wondering why I called you in here?"

" As a matetr of fact. . .yes." Yoh said.

" You also think it's weird that I called you in because all of a sudden."

" As a matter of fact. . .yes." Yoh said again.

Hao smirked and pressed on a button on his phone. There was a soft ringing in the background, before a silky, and **extremely** sarcastic voice answered the phone. " Yes, boss?" came her soft hiss.

" Could you come in here for a moment?" Hao asked cheerfully, ignoring her icy tone, in which Yoh was almost dying of frostbite from. " There's someone I would like you to meet."

There was a silence before the person hung up, and there was a sound of the slamming of a door from the opposite room. Yoh shivered. " Er. . .Hao? Who was that on the phone?"

" You'll see." he said, and pointed at the door, which soon after was sounded with a knock. " She's cold and sullen, but she's a real knockout." he whispered to Yoh, before calling out, " Come in!"

Yoh sat upright to see who was at the door.

And he nearly fell off it as he saw who it was.

" Anna?" he called out, and Hao turned to face him.

" You know her?" he asked.

He looked up at Anna, who was looking at Yoh with a dull expression. There was a faint ripple of happiness that danced inside the cold voids of her puils before she looked away and nodded. " Yes." she said simply. " We've met."

" Then this shall be less awkward." Hao said, clasping his hands together. " Anna, this is my. . ."

" Brother." Anna finished for him. " I know."

Hao blinked, and Yoh didn't know what it was in his eyes.

Amusement?

Anger?

Jealousy?

" Well, that's all I wanted." Hao said, sounding sour. " Please leave."

Anna nodded, and took one last glance at Yoh. " It was nice to meet you." she said quietly.

" You too." he said dimly.

Hao frowned at Anna. She had never acknowledged any of his friends, let alone relatives. Why was she showing affection to his younger brother? He waited until she was out of the room before he raised his eyebrows at his brother, who was looking up in the ceiling, which happened to be pale glass, and gazed up at the stars above.

" So the two of you met. . ." Hao said, trailing his words.

" Nothing happened." Yoh said, for once reading his brother's mind. " We met just two days ago."

" Two days?" Hao said, in a voice of forced calm. " When?'

" She was. . .waiting for you at the bus station." he said uncomfortably.

Hao's anger faded and he relaxed. " Oh yeah. Right."

There was absolute silence that followed until Hao spoke up once again. " Well, the fact that the two of you know each other makes what I wanted to ask you for help much easier."

" Oh?" Yoh asked.

" As you can see, she's not exactly very fond of me." Hao said, rather sheepishly, and Yoh managed a struggled smile. " But on the other hand, she doesn't seem to hate you that much." he continued, and Yoh's eyes widened with shock. " Yeah." Hao said, reading Yoh's thoughts perfectly clear. " So I wanted to make you an assistant in my company. . .to work alongside with her."

" Work alongside with Anna?" Yoh asked, not sure if he was more shocked than he was happy.

" Yeah." Hao said relaxingly. " Of course, you can still do you. . .job on the side." Hao added, with a rather strained grin, as though he was suppressing a laugh. " I'll pay you if you need the money."

" Okay, thanks!" Yoh said brightly. " How much?"

" I thought five thousand a month would be sufficiant." he said, and Yoh almost fell off his chair. " That is, unless you think that's too little." he added. " I would gladly. . ."

" It's okay." Yoh said, laughing.

Five thousand a month.

He would be Donald Trump in months.

" Fantastic." Hao said briskly.

Yoh looked hesitant.

" What does the fact of me and Anna working together help the relationship of the two of you?" he asked.

" We're twins, silly brother." Hao said witheringly. " She'll like me if she likes you, right?"

Yoh highly doubted that, but smiled.

" Brilliant." he said. " When do I start work?"

" Tomorrow bright and early." Hao said promptly. " Eight o'clock. Be here on time."

" Yes, brot- - -boss." he added sheepishly.

Hao's eyes twinkled. " Great job." he said. " See you tomorrow."

Yoh almost skipped out, singing a happy tune.

" Yoh." Hao said calmly, and Yoh stopped, turning around to face him.

" Yes?" he asked.

Hao was glaring at him, yet his face bore a cold, devilish smile. " If you fall in love with her in the process. . ." he whispered, his eyes turning grey as marbles now. " I'll have to kill you."

Yoh shivered but forced a smile. " Of course." he said.

Hao smiled once more.

" Goodnight." he said.

" Goodnight." Yoh said back.

It was unlucky that Yoh was so easygoing.

It was also unlucky that Yoh walked out at that very moment Hao started to laugh to himself in a joke that seemed to invlove Yoh, Anna and himself in it. And if he heard him, Yoh would have doubted if his brother was telling him the truth about his **real **plan, and would have watched his back for the days to come.

Because he was now in the tangled web of Hao's plan.

The infernal plan.

At this, Hao started to laugh once more.

END CHAPTER 3

Please read and review. Chapter 4 coming up as soon as possible.


	4. Welcome to the show

CHAPTER 4

" So. . .You're working for Hao now?"

Yoh nodded rather carelessly at the person at the coffee shop counter who asked him the question. The person handed him his coffee and he took it with an appreciative nod. " Yeah." He said. " Although I think it'll be weird working for my own brother in any case. . ."

" I'm his uncle, and I'm working for him." The man said, rolling his eyes. " My name's Silva, by the way. You probably don't know me, because I was never allowed to enter the family gatherings for the last ten years."

" Oh?" Yoh asked, looking at him in pity. " Would you care to tell me why?"

" Don't want to talk about it." Silva said flatly. " What are you working as, anyway?"

" His second secretary." Yoh said.

" Second?" Silva asked, cocking his brow. " Is Anna not good enough? She's really good, if I do say so myself."

" Some problems between the two of them, I guess." Yoh said. " But anyway, I'll be filling in next to her to serve Hao for a couple of weeks I suppose."

" I see." Silva said, smiling fondly at him. " Have a nice day."

" Thanks." Yoh said. " You too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna raised her eyebrows at him.

Yoh gave her a sheepish smile, laying his folders next to hers.

" Hello." He said, rather awkwardly.

" I thought you sold ice-creams." She said, bewildered.

" Yeah, that's my part-time job anyway." He said back, sitting down on the desk next to her. " Wow, Hao's office really is impressive! Never in my dreams did I think that I would be able to work inside somewhere as grand as this place! Damn! Look at the floors! There's actually tiling! It's marble to top it off! And the windows! It's just like. . ."

" What a sad little life you must lead." She muttered under her breath, and he looked at her, seemingly offended when she chuckled under her breath and smiled rather sweetly at him, taking him aback. " Welcome to the job."

" Yeah!" he said, blushing. " Thanks!"

Hao frowned at the two of them behind them, until they noticed him, and he put on a small smile. " Hey, Yoh!" he said, walking over, seemingly to appear like he had just been there. " I'm glad you were punctual on your first day of work! Everything good enough for you?"

" You can say that again." Yoh said, turning to grin at Anna, who suddenly seemed particularly interested with her paperwork on her table. Hao glared at her but put on a cheery facade.

" Anna!" Hao said to her, and she looked at him almost disdainfully.

" Yes?" she answered curtly.

" Be sure to show him around sometime." He said to her. " You two are going to see a lot of each other, I believe."

" I will get down to it." She said silkily.

He nodded at her before turning back to Yoh, and gave him one of the fastest winks in history. " I'll see you some time later, Yoh." He said.

" Yes, boss." Yoh said, smiling.

Hao smiled back, but it was a one so much different from Yoh.

There was happiness in his eyes, but in the centre of his eyes, in that small dark hole in his pupil, there seemed to be an evil spark of glint in it, seeming to hold a secret on its own.

" Goodbye." He said flatly, and in a swift movement, he was gone.

Anna watched Hao leave.

And frowned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Want to go to dinner together?"

Yoh blinked.

Anna waited patiently for his reply.

" Was that aimed at me?" he asked slowly.

" Yes." She said impatiently. " Unless you have something else you want to do. . ."

" No, I'll come." Yoh said hopping off his chair. " Where to?"

" Somewhere good." She said, shutting her notebook shut. " I have a couple of friends who are coming too, if you don't mind."

" No, I don't." he said. " Who are they?"

" ANNA!" came a loud voice, and a boy with blue hair hopped up to meet her, his hand leaning on her shoulder. " You ready to go?"

His eyes fell upon Yoh.

" Hello." He said. " Who might you be?"

" He's a colleague." She said carelessly. " Shall we go?"

" Don't you have to give Hao the day's listings first?" Horo asked.

Anna blinked before she realized what Horo had meant. " Of course." She said lazily, swiftly taking up the port folio from her desk before making her way to Hao's office. " Wait here, will you?"

They watched her leave before Horo grinned at Yoh.

" Nice to meet you." He said to Yoh. " My name's Horo Horo."

" Nice to meet you too." Yoh said, bowing.

" Anna has told me a lot about you." He said to Yoh, winking.

Yoh blinked.

" But we just met." He said.

" About you being nothing like your brother. . .and things like that." Horo said, eyes twinkling. " I have to admit, Anna has never flattered anyone like that before."

" That. . .nice." Yoh said awkwardly.

Horo frowned at Yoh.

" Do you like Anna?" he asked.

" W. . .What do you mean?" Yoh asked.

" Just a question." Horo said. " Do you?"

Yoh pondered for a moment.

" You mean as in sexually, or. . ."

" **Everyone** likes Anna sexually, Yoh." Horo said, rolling his eyes. " I meant. . .do you love her."

Yoh seemed to think on that for a moment again before smiling.

" Yeah." He said. " I guess I do."

" Thought so." Horo said grimly. " Try not to be obvious."

" Why's that?" Yoh asked curiously.

" It's just. . .not smart." Horo said. " Promise me that you'll never tell her you love her, or act like you like her. Unless you're asking for death."

" Would Anna hurt me?" Yoh asked again.

" It's not Anna who I'm worrying about. . ." Horo said, biting his lip.

Yoh understood.

" But Hao isn't that sort of person." He said.

Horo looked at Yoh as if he were daft.

" Are you mad?" Horo said, horrified. " He fired a person for just complimenting that Anna looked beautiful one day. One person who flirted with Anna one day was soon found the next day half-dead; beaten horrendously by Hao's bodyguards."

" But there's no proof in that. . ." Yoh started.

" Just trust me on this." Horo interrupted. " You seem like a nice person. And Anna cares for you. I don't want your face to appear in the newspapers anytime soon."

" For being admitted in the hospital?" Yoh asked.

" In the obituaries." Horo said grimly.

Yoh nodded. He knew that it was Hao who had asked Yoh to stay as close as he could around Anna, so that she could fall for Hao, who looked exactly like him. But then again, it puzzled him. If, in any case, Anna fell for him, how was that going to make her fall for Hao? If she likes Yoh, she would naturally fall for him, and not for Hao, who just looked like him.

Unless. . .

Yoh's eyes widened.

Unless Hao murdered him and Anna had no other choice.

He shivered and shook himself.

No. He was being stupid.

That was just not possible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hao was sitting facing towards the window, his eyes opened just slightly in a half-lidded pose. His left hand's fingers were drumming themselves against the chair in a steady beat, his face leaning against his right. There was a strange aura that seemed to circulate around him, death able to be smelt from wherever around him. There was a cynical smirk on his face, staring at the setting sun with utmost dominance. An unlit cigarette was still in his mouth, the lighter still on his table.

It was just then when there was a knock on the door.

He opened his eyes wide and swiveled his chair to face the door once more. He knew who it was. It was obvious that she was the only person that he would let to enter his office at this sort of time in the day. Well, and Yoh too, he supposed, but he didn't think that Yoh would dare to enter here on his own. Not at the standard of position he was in, anyway.

" Come in." he said throatily. " Anna."

She twisted the doorknob and the door opened, her face remaining impassive. " So you knew it was me." She said, taking another step towards him, shutting the door behind her.

" At this sort of time, I can tell what kind of knock you would have." He said lightly.

" Amusing." She said curtly. " Here is the Baxton file."

" Thank you." He said pleasantly.

" You're welcome." She said, a definite edge in her voice. She placed it on the table lightly, with the name facing him, before turning her heel swiftly in a motion to leave the office.

" Hey, Anna." Hao said suddenly, and she stopped.

" Yes, boss?" she said coldly.

He let out a laugh and got up from his chair and walked up beside her, noticing her hands curl up into tiny fists. " You know that you can address me by my first name too, Anna." He laughed, his hands resting themselves on her shoulder blades.

She didn't move.

" I would prefer to keep a professional relationship, boss." She said.

" We know that that's obviously not working, don't we?" he said, smirking.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, gritting her teeth as she felt his warm breath on her neck. He pressed his lips on her ear, and when he received no motion, they traveled down to her neck, nibbling on it forcefully. She did nothing, glaring down at the carpet before her, fighting the urge to throw something at him. Hard.

" Is there something you want from me, sir?" she said.

" Yes there is." He hissed. " Say my name."

" Hao Asakura." She said restlessly, but was forced to turn the last syllable into a yelp as he chewed on her shoulder blade hardly.

" Sorry, did that hurt?" he asked coyly.

" No." she said flatly. " But bite harder this time, and hopefully I'll die and can escape from you."

He grinned and turned her around, gazing into her freezing cold eyes.

" You're beautiful." He whispered.

" And you're ugly." She snapped. " Will you let me go?"

" Okay." He said, letting her go. " Are you free for dinner?"

" I'm eating with my friends." She said.

A light surge of flame appeared in his eyes, but smiled.

" Who are they?"

" You know them." She said. " Horo Horo, Pirika, Yoh. . ."

" Yoh?" he said, looking at her sharply.

" Yes." She said.

They glared at each other for a moment before he grinned.

" Okay." He said. " Have a nice time."

" Thank you." She said, in a voice of forced calm. " Goodnight."

" Goodnight."

And she left.

He pondered for a moment before taking out his handphone. He dialed a number, and waited until the person on the other end answered before talking. " Ah yes. . .I have to ask a favour from you once again. My younger brother seems to be having feelings for my lover. . .yes. Yes. Right. Do what you always do, check on it first before taking action."

" Oh?" the person on the other end asked, in a voice of fake stupidity. " And what would that be?"

" It's not like you to be this stupid." Hao said, smirking. " Of course I mean immediate death."

The person on the other line smirked.

" Will do boss." He said. " Have a nice day."

" You too." Hao said, putting his phone down.

END CHAPTER 4

Sorry this took so long! I was busy on A Girl Called Anna and The Teacher. Many apologies!


	5. Lie and Deceit

CHAPTER 5

" So you're his brother?"

" Yep." Yoh said nonchalently, stuffing a chunk of meat into his mouth. " We never really got along though. In the last twenty years of siblinghood we only met each other two to three times."

" Not a very nice big brother, isn't he?" Anna muttered.

" Can't blame him." Yoh said, shrugging, and the others stared at him. " That was the way he was since we were young. When his friends came over to our house he always told me to hide in my room and never come out until he told me to. I didn't know why he did so, but I respected him pver anyone else in the house, so I just listened to him. Now. . .I know." he finished, pausing for a moment before taking a sip of water. Anna turned to look at Horo Horo, Pirika and Lyserg before shrugging and turned to Yoh.

" He's an idiot." Anna said sullenly, and Yoh turned to meet her eyes.

" What?" he asked.

" Nothing." she replied quite plainly.

" Excuse me. . ." came a voice from behind them, and they turned around. Before them stood an extremely attractive young lady in a black and green cheongsam, a smile on her beautfiul face. " I was told that Yoh Asakura was at this table. Is that true?"

" Yeah, that's me." Yoh said brightly. " Can I help you?"

A smirk spread across Tao Jun's face before it disappeared and there was that formal smile that replaced it. " Nothing." she said. " Hao Asakura just wants to have a talk with you for a moment at the back of the street for a moment."

" Alright." Yoh said, getting up, but Anna got to her feet.

" Have we met before?" she said, glaring at the smiling lady.

Tao Jun raised her eyebrows. " No, I doubt we have."

" I don't think Hao would mind if I tagged along, would he?" Anna finished, picking up her purse from the table. " I am his secrecary after all, and I have every right to follow Yoh wherever I want to."

" Forgive me if I'm being rude. . ." Tao Jun said, the smile sagging slightly now. " But Hao wants to speak to Yoh alone."

" Regarding what?" Anna said rudely.

Horo, Pirika and Lyserg gulped. They did not like the way this conversation was going.

" Trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side." Tao Jun said.

" Is that a threat?" Anna said, glaring at her.

" Yes, I believe it is." Tao Jun said tightly.

There was absolute silence that followed, and despite the constant noise that surrounded them in the cafeteria, a vacuum of quietness seemed to envelope the few of them together. It almost seemed like there was going to have a cat fight right there and then when Yoh got up to his feet slowly, a small grin on his face. " Quit it, Anna." he said. " I'll go alone."

Anna turned, eyes wide with shock.

" Excellent." Tao Jun said, acidly sweet. " Glad to see someone so ready to cooperate. Now if you would follow me, we would waste less time than that is needed, thanks to your apprehensive friend of yours."

Yoh smiled sheepishly at her but stopped as Anna stood before him. " If you lay a finger on this person. . ." she said, pronouncing every word as clearly as day. " I will personally kill you."

" I say. . .you certainly care a great deal for Mister Yoh don't you?" Jun said, laughing, yet her eyes remained cold. " I almost forgot. . .aren't you Hao Asakura's girl-friend?"

" Never was, never will be." Anna said.

" I'll be sure to let Hao know that." Jun said.

The two of them glared at each other before Yoh placed his hand on Anna's shoulder and she turned around. Their eyes met, and Yoh stared directly into hers. It was as he passed her when he whispered a soft, " Don't worry," he said before stepping past her. He grinned at Tao Jun. " Sorry for wasting so much of your time. Shall we go?"

Tao Jun smirked. " I would like that very much." she said.

Yoh turned to look at Anna once again.

" I'll be back soon." he said, and her eyes widened. He walked away, following Tao Jun's quick footsteps. Horo let out a long, low whistle and shrugged. " That's someone who could stop a war with his calmness." he said. " Shall we continue to eat?"

" How can you be so calm?" Pirika said. " I'm suspicious of that woman!"

" Why?" Horo said coyly. " Too pretty for her own good?"

" Oh, shut up." Pirika said, face burning.

" Anna." Lyserg said, and Anna turned. " Don't worry. Yoh said that he would be back. . .and I'm sure he will be sure to fufill that promise."

" He lied about making me not worry, didn't he?" Anna said, voice hardening.

" Anna, what's wrong?" Horo asked, eyebrows raised. " I never saw you this unnerved before."

" It's okay." Anna said, sitting back down, laying her purse on the table. She turned to an ice cream stall vendor nearby and smiled. " He'll be back." she said. " I just know it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tao Jun heard her phone ringing.

" Excuse me." she muttered, pulling it to her ear and pressed the receiver. " Yes?"

" Nee-san." said a voice. " Is he coming."

" Yeah." Jun said, smirking. " He is."

Yoh frowned.

Jun put down the phone and smiled at Yoh cheerfully. " Sorry about that." she said.

" Sorry for troubling you like this, Jun." came a voice in front of them and Jun's face brightened.

" No problem, sir." she said.

Yoh frowned. Something was wrong about this whole set.

Something.

There stood Hao, and he grinned at Hao.

" Good evening, dear brother." he said, smirking broadly.

Above them, there stood Tao Ren, pulling out his pistol.

" Let the show begin." he muttered.

END CHAPTER 5

Well, isn't THIS an awful cliffhanger? For more details on this story, please visit my website. It's " Please visit it if you have the time, and please vote in as many polls there as possible. Sign my guestbook too please. Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I have the time. How was this one? Sorry if it was a little too short. Don't worry, Yoh won't disappear from the story forever. He might not die either. Someone POSSIBLY might come up. SPOILER. Sorry! Please look up for the new one!


	6. Snow and Gunshots

After a long wait, here's chapter 6 of Ice Cream Boy. The next chapter of A Girl Called Anna 2 would be out soon as well, so please look forward to that. I have recently added a new Detective Conan one-shot, please review that if you have the time too. Oh! Almost forgot! I just made a Friendster account, and I would love it if all of you could add me. My e-mail can be found on my main page, please add me if you have the time. Back to the story. The plot thickens. Chapter 6 of Ice Cream Boy. Please read and review!!!!!

CHAPTER 6

There was something oddly suspicious about Hao's smirk.

It was not his usual one; that merely laced the curves of his mouth. This time it seemed to crease around his entire face, the entire body of his being having a gentle chuckle about a joke that nobody but himself knew about. And Yoh did not like this new smile of his brother's much. In fact, it made him quite nervous.

"Good evening." Hao's voice came out in a gentle purr. "Dear brother."

"Good evening." Yoh replied nervously. There was a brief pause, the two brothers awaiting for the other to fill up the silence. And when neither spoke up for some time, Yoh finally broke the silence. "What do you. . ."

"Have you spoken to Anna much?" Hao interrupted.

"Anna?" Yoh questioned.

"The young lady whom I so luckily have the acquaintance to be my secretary. Have you spoken to her lately?"

Yoh paused before understanding the question. "Yeah." He replied. "We were just eating dinner together when you asked me to come here."

"Is that right?" Hao said, grinning broadly. "And since when have the two of you become such close friends?"

"We aren't THAT close. . ." Yoh said uncomfortably.

"My word, dear brother. . .are you blushing?" Hao said at the sight of Yoh's displeasure.

"No, I. . ."

"By any chance, could there be a possibility that you. . .like this girl?"

Yoh smiled softly. "Of course not, Hao. She's your girl-friend, isn't she?"

Hao gave him an incredibly ugly look before turning away from him, glancing at Tao Jun for a second. She looked back into his eyes, bewildered; wondering what he was trying to tell her by simply a look. Then Hao turned back to Yoh. "She certainly seems to like you very much." Hao continued steadily.

"As a friend, perhaps." Yoh said, shrugging lightly.

A strange flicker ignited in Hao's eyes. "That's not enough." He said quietly.

Yoh turned to face him. "Pardon?" he asked.

Hao smirked, his expressions darkening, glancing up at Tao Ren, whose finger was already steadfast on the trigger, awaiting for Hao's request. Hao smirked and looked up at the stars above. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he said quietly.

"Yeah." Yoh said awkwardly.

Hao grinned.

"Pity that this might just be one of the last times we spend it together." He said softly.

0000000000000000000000000000

On the roof, Ren grinned.

"I take that as a cue to shoot." He said softly, finger ready to press down on the trigger.

"Nope," came a soft voice behind him, her hand on his shoulder. "That would be the cue to stay the Hell away from Yoh Asakura."

Ren, eyes wide, spun around. Then he smirked and stood up to his full height, which just barely beat the girl's height by a few inches. "You must be Anna." He said softly. "The girl that Hao's killing this boy for."

"Not anymore, he is." Anna said, taking a shuddering breath.

"And you think that you can stop me by yourself?" Ren said, his lips twitching.

"I'm an eye witness." She said, flicking out her cell phone from her pocket. "I just took a picture of you along with details of what you did, and I already have it ready to be sent to my friend from the police station. All it would take is one second to press the send button, and you'll be hunted down by the police around the whole of Tokyo." She glared at him. "It's up to you to decide."

Ren raised his eyebrows at her, his fingers leaving the gun on the rooftop. "Clearly you're no ordinary brainless bimbo secretary brought in by Hao." He muttered under his breath. He grinned. "No wonder Hao's interested in you."

"What the Hell does Hao want with Yoh, anyway?" Anna said through gritted teeth. She had been bluffing about the whole cell phone story, and all she had was her word and her stature between herself and a professional hitman with a gun. Cold sweat began to fall above her face, although it was chilling outside.

"You haven't guessed yet?' Ren said, smirking. "He wants Yoh's head splattered across the sidewalk. As soon as he says 'flames' to Yoh, I'll pull the trigger." His voice was full of swagger and confidence; a voice from a man who left a trail of blood wherever he went. "And I'm going to do just that."

"You're ready to go to prison for killing that man?" Anna said, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"No, I won't have to." Ren said, wrenching his gun from the roof side, pointing it to Anna's head, a sickly smile on his face. "All I have to do is kill you first, wouldn't I?"

"Shit." Anna muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"W-what do you mean by that?" Yoh asked nervously. "Are you going off somewhere or something?"

Hao chuckled softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Not anytime soon, brother." He said before turning to Tao Jun. "But I guess that there's always the chance that something might happen to either one of us after tonight."

Jun nodded softly, dialing the phone number to her brother's phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ren licked his lips.

"Any last wishes, Anna?" he asked.

Anna let out a shuddering breath before grinning back. "What do you gain by killing me, anyway? A shot to the head will be too slow to paralyze me immediately. Plus, my friends already saw your female accomplice's face just now. They'll immediately suspect her first." She licked her dry lips. "And she mentioned Hao Asakura. Not to mention the fact that I've got your picture in my phone to the nearest police station. . .the three of you would be caught in no time."

"Don't be daft." Ren said. "I already know that you did not take a picture of me in the first place. It's dark on this rooftop. Your phone would have been forced to use a flash. And secondly. . ." his grin widened. "I know you would have been too afraid to act rationally. You ran all the way here, didn't you?"

Anna sighed.

"But I'm amused to why you would come all the way up here instead of confronting Hao straight on. Why were you so sure I would be here?"

"Hao never does things by himself in fear of getting the blame." Anna said wanly. "I knew that he would have hired someone to do the job where he could finish the job for him. I suspected something was up with Hao since last night, so I checked his cell phone for last numbers, and I found yours on the top of the list." She glared up at him. "The number one hitman in Japan."

Ren grinned, amused. "You're smart." He said softly. "Almost too smart to be under the wing of Hao Asakura. Why would you do so, anyway?"

"It's my secret." Anna said curtly.

Ren blinked, something crossing his mind. "Unless you're the related of that Kino Asakura who lost all her property to Hao Asakura, and she was forced to give her granddaughter to Hao as a . . ." he rubbed his chin before turning to Anna's shrewd expression. A look of glee filled his expressions. "Are you planning on. . ." he started, until the cell phone in his pocket started ringing.

There was a lapse of silence before Ren nodded to himself and answered it. "Hello?" he said softly, before smirking. "About time."

He put the phone down, and turned to Anna. "It has been fun talking to you, Anna." He said to her broadly. "But unfortunately, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill Yoh Asakura. If you would excuse me. . ."

"You can't kill him!" Anna cried, losing all calm now, her voice breaking due to the panic.

The Chinese hitman turned to face her, a look of curiousity on his face. "Why do you care so much for this person, anyway?"

Anna's eyes widened.

"Why. . .do. . .I. . ." she said slowly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's going to happen?"

Hao grinned. "Nothing much." He muttered softly under his breath. "All that will happen is that the world would come crumbling to your feet. . ."

Tao Jun smirked, a soft chuckle emitting from her lips.

Yoh did not like the sound of that; a shiver went down his spine.

". . .Seas will crash down upon themselves. . ."

The wind howled.

Ren listened on the rooftop attentively, the microphone chip in his ear. "C'mon. . ." he muttered. "Say 'flames' for me. . ."

". . .skies crumble. . ." came Hao's voice, like the dull crack of a whip.

Tao Jun's laughter echoed throughout the empty streets.

Hao's grin widened.

"And the flames of Hell are sent to your knees."

Ren grinned. "There you go." He said, tensing on the trigger.

"DON'T!!!" Anna screamed.

Yoh blinked at the sudden sound, Hao's eyes widening.

"Anna. . .?" he whispered throatily.

Ren flinched, pressing down on the trigger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gunshot.

The deafening sound of a bullet piercing through skin sent shockwaves through Anna's brain. Her faded eyes staring straight through Ren to the hollow moon that was overbearing the night. The silence was even worse that the gun shot. The horrible sound of an aftermath; the deadly minister after the kill.

Ren gathered his equipment up steadily and walked past her, his hands in his pockets. "My job here is done." He muttered under his breath. He wrenched open the door before turning around to take one last glance at her.

She was still looking forward, her back looking ever so haunting to him.

"Be grateful I didn't aim for him head." Ren said steadily. "I hit his left arm, which was strong enough to cause bleeding, but not strong enough to kill." He slung his bag over his shoulder, slamming the door shut.

"Yet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna found herself running down the street.

She found herself praying.

She found herself crying out to the Heavens.

She found herself helpless. . .for the first time in her life.

Snow was steadily starting to fall down from the skies above.

Anna's breaths turning into pants as she ran down the long flights of stairs leading to the bottom floor of the basement. It was as she wrenched the door open when she saw Yoh lying on the floor in a pool of blood, Hao and Tao Jun nowhere to be seen. "You stupid. . ." Anna cried out, bending down so that she was above Yoh. "Yoh!" she cried out. "Yoh! Can you hear me?"

That stupid smile again.

"Anna." He whispered. He looked up at the starry sky, and the snow that had just stared to fall. "You know, if I bundled up all this snow onto a wafer piece we could have an ice-cream cone right about now."

"Idiot!" Anna cried, tears falling from her eyes. "How can you joke about a situation like this?" she looked around her. "I'm calling the cops. . ."

"Anna."

She turned to face him; and heard the last words he said before he passed out.

"Don't. . .tell them about. . .Hao."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten thousand dollars found themselves on Tao Ren's lap in the backseat of Hao Asakura's car, a broad smile filling his face as he counted the bills one by one. Hao grinned at him as he made himself a cocktail from the mini bar. "I trust that all the cash in authentic and suitable for your taste?" he murmured.

"Yes, indeed." Ren said, folding them into his pocket before frowning at him. "I still don't understand why you asked me to. . ."

"You'll get it in due time, Ren." Hao said. "I've already made the calls. An ambulance is on its way to pick up my brother, and they'll make sure that he does not lose his life." He smirked. "You did a good job purposely not aiming for his head. My whole plan would be ruined if you did that."

"Kind of stupid of you asking a hitman to not kill a person." Ren said incredulously.

"Just as I told you, my dear Ren. . ." Hao said, swirling his drink so that it clinked lightly inside his glass. "Not yet." Ignoring Ren's look of pure amazement, Hao looked out the window at the falling snow before grinning maliciously.

"Let's see you make a damn ice-cream cone now." He muttered.

And the car drove off into the distance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're. . .Anna Kyoyuma, are you not?"

Anna nodded solemnly at the doctor before her, and he smiled at her reassuringly. "My name is Doctor Faust, and I will be treating Yoh Asakura. What is your relationship with him at the moment?"

"God, everyone seems to want to know that these days." Anna muttered under her breath. Faust looked at her appraisingly, and she looked up to him. "He's. . .a friend." She finished, somewhat lamely. Faust smiled at her softly, pressing the clipboard to his chest. "I don't think it's just that, young miss." He said. She looked up at him, and saw his warm expression. "I've seen that look you gave to me when you brought him in here. And I know. Because I've been there before."

"What do you. . ."

"My wife died three years ago."

Anna's eyes widened before looking down on the floor in shame. Faust smiled at her and patted his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Do not worry." He said confidently. "I will not let your friend die. I'll lay my life on the line before that happens."

Anna felt her eyes well up with tears before wrapping her arms around him. Faust's eyes widened in surprised before smiling warmly, patting her back comfortingly. "Everything's going to be okay." He said. "Trust me."

There they stayed in a locked embrace for a moment until they heard the hurried sound of footsteps across the medical ward. Faust turned to them and smiled sheepishly. "Alas, someone finally got their muddy shoes all over my polished floors. I was awaiting for this moment to happen." He turned and left Anna to be alone with her friends. "You may enter the room to visit Yoh now. He's still unconscious, but I'm sure that he would love your company." He gave her one last smile. "After all, the last thing he asked me was that if Anna was okay." He cocked his head sideways. "Does that name mean anything to any of you?"

Horo smiled softly and patted Anna on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah." He said, as Pirika brought Anna into a hug. "It meets everything to all of us." Horo nodded at Faust. "Thank you."

Faust nodded back.

"You're quite welcome." He said, exiting the halls. "Although I would appreciate it if you cleaned your shoes before entering my hospital."

Horo gave him a sheepish look before glancing at Anna. "Let's go visit him." He said softly. Anna nodded and walked to the door, her hands pausing before clenching the door handle. Her eyes shut before opening it.

There lay Yoh in his bed. . .

With Hao Asakura standing beside him, flowers in his hand.

"Ah." He said cheerfully. "Have you come to visit my brother too?"

Horo's eyes went wide, Pirika clasping her hands before her face fearfully.

"HAO ASAKURA!!!" Anna roared, taking a step forward in anger.

"Careful now." Hao said, his hands in his pockets delicately. "We don't want to disturb the dear boys' rest, now, do we?"

"Says the one who tried to kill him."

"Easy with your words, now." Hao said pleasantly. "There's no need for spouting words of accusation without any evidence."

"I. . ."

"You what?' Hao said, his grin widening. "You're going to go against me in court by telling everyone that you saw me kill my own brother?" he took a quick stride forward. "You should know that no jury can convict me."

"Hao. . ." Anna growled.

"At least you're calling me by my first name now." Hao said, his lips twitching. Then his eyes turned strange; changing him to someone else. "This is the first time I've seen you lose your cool so openly. You must care for this boy very much." He pulled his hand out of his pocket to stroke his chin. "And why's that? You only know him for a few days and already you're so close to him."

"There are some people whom you can tell of their pure heart just by looking at them, Asakura." Anna said plainly. "Whereas people like you stay murky in the gloom of the darkness." She glared at him maliciously. "And that will never change."

Hao paused for a moment, looking her dead in the eye before nodding and stepped past her. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. And if Yoh can make it, tell him I'm giving him the entire week off."

"What a kind boss you are."

"That's how I can continue to stay at the top."

There was a momentary silence, and Horo and Pirika could sense something changing in the atmosphere at those last words. A full minute passed before Anna and Hao turned to each other at one precise moment, smirks on both their faces.

"Is that so?' Anna said softly.

Hao paused before grinning. "Precisely so."

"Well then . . ." Anna said silkily. "Be prepared for the world to be brought down to your feet." Her smirk widened. "At your appending doom."

Hao grinned.

"Interesting." He whispered.

And the hospital room fell silent.

END CHAPTER 6

Well, there's a treat for all those who patiently waited for me for more than one year. I hope you found it appealing. From here on there will be more Yoh/Anna moment, more interesting characters developing and the battle of wits and power between Hao and Anna. Please read and review!!!!


End file.
